


Want

by Roxy50angel



Category: DBH - Fandom, detroit become human
Genre: Conk, Connor - Freeform, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Hannor, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Thirium, confused Connor, hankcon - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy50angel/pseuds/Roxy50angel
Summary: Connor hated want, and pain, and purpose, but maybe all those things lead up to one critical moment.





	Want

“So anyway I analysed the-“ Connor (the android sent by cyber life) was interrupted. “Hey, Plastic Prick.” Gavin spoke with venom, casting a dirty look to the previously talking android.

“Hello, fleshy mortal.” Connor responded staring Gavin down. “Uh, fleshy mortal? You’re insult attachment needs an upgrade.” Gavin growled.

“Sorry, Gavin. My sensors reported your sensitive ego would be too offended if I called you a bitch.” Connor smirked.

“You’ve been a fuckin’ shit show ever since your deviancy.” Gavin huffed.

“S’pose you don’t like me when I can actually insult back. My social negotiations program states, after analysing this new found information, that you are a pussy.” Connor grinned. Gavin just stuck up the middle finger and left, leaving Connor to giggle over his victory.

“When did you learn to trash talk like that?” Hank had snuck up on the unsuspecting android.

“When did you learn to sneak up on people like that?” Connor countered. 

“Hmm, I took you for the innocent damsel in distress.” Hank pressed, humming to himself.

“On my first mission I lied to and murdered an innocent android. I’m not a damsel.”

“Yeah, but you hadn’t deviated. You were under orders, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Touché, but I could have used other means.”

“You were programmed to be efficient, that was the most efficient way.” 

“But-“

“Even if you didn’t kill him, the swat team would have.”

“I still- I still took an innocent life.”

“You couldn’t have done anything!”

“I killed a deviant, I was designed to hunt deviants. I killed my own people.”

“You’re still upset about your purpose.”

“More like terrified, angry, wrecked. I was built to kill people like me. What am I now?”

“A person of your own free will.”

“But what should I do? What is my purpose?”

“You’ve got to fuckin’ find out like the rest of us mortals.”

 

Connor thought back to that conversation often. What was his purpose? If he was like all the other humans then he should go to work, get married, have children. All of that stuff. If he was like all of the androids (some chose to stay as “workers”), he should serve a human and nothing else. If he was like all the other deviants, he should be at Jericho, negotiating with the humans, building homes for the deviants, protesting for rights. He should be doing those things, to repay Markus for all he has done. But that wasn’t what he wanted. Want. He had started hating that term. It was messing up his plans. He wanted to slap Gavin, he wanted to steal sumo, he wanted to stop Hank from his alcoholic tendencies. Want. It was awful. But... It came with freedom, and that was a price he would gladly pay. That, and a new CyberLife (Markus now owned the company) update is how he got into this situation.

“Hank, you heard me correctly, I WANT you to kiss me.” Connor repeated.

“I swear, Connor, no. The answer is no. I know you want to experience things from a human perspective and this Cyber-shit update is going to help but no.” Hank growled, his temperature skyrocketing.

“But-”

“I said NO.” Hank finalised. Suddenly, Connor felt an emotion that he decided was worse, much worse, than want. It felt like a pain in his thirium pump, a stabbing through his mind. And Connor was unable to decipher what it might be. He had only asked Hank as an experiment, why did it hurt so much when he refused? He had dealt with rejection before, while unpleasant, it was never this painful. Why was Hank so special? Sure, he had never asked for something so intimate, but something inside his software told him that that wasn’t the problem.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” His voice was strained and soft.

”Connor, you look like you’ve just watched a puppy die. Don’t apologise, you were just curious.” Hank sighed, his voice oddly gentle. Did Connor really look that distressed? He hoped not, for some strange reason, he did not want Hank to know that his rejection hurt.

“Come on, let’s watch a movie.” 

 

Over the next month, Connor started hating want more and more. Objectives started appearing in his view like ‘romance Hank’ or ‘cuddle with Lieutenant Anderson’ and Connor despised it. He despised how he WANTED to do it, or how his thirium pump beat a little faster when he saw Hank, or how his core temperature rose when Hank would protectively stand infront of him.

”Hank?” He asked.

”Yeah?” Hank responded.

”Do humans, uh, ever feel or want to do things irrationally?” Suddenly Connor felt his throat dry up, disregarding the fact he doesn’t need hydration.

”Fuck yes, It’s part of being human.”

“What about- ahem, romantically?”

”Yes, it’s just like any other emotion.”

”Hypothetically, could an Android, or more specifically, a deviant develop these irrational thoughts?” Connor spoke carefully, watching as Hank tensed at these words.

”Y-Yes.” Hank seemed he was about to cry.

”So, which deviant are you in love with?” He continued, only just holding together his composure.

”Deviant?! No! I’m, uh... I like a human.”

“Please don’t tell me it’s Gavin, you deserve better.” At Hank’s words, Connor gagged.

”No! I, uh... I really... I can’t do this.” 

“Well, I’ll tell you about how uh I... You know.” 

“You did? How long ago?”

”Couple of months. I don’t really remember.”

”Months?”

“Yes! Now shut up.”

”Okay Leiutenant.”

”He had a real pretty face-“

”He?”

”Will you stop interrupting.”

”Sorry Lieutenant.”

”He was smart, a little naive, but a good hearted person. I was head over heels.”

”Really? You?” 

“Yes!” Connor could see the Lieutenant’s body temperature rising, Hank was embarrassed.

”He was a little annoying at first, but then he became a good friend of mine.”

”Please tell me it’s not Gavin.” 

“No! Why?!”

”All evidence suggeste-“

”I don’t give a fuck about your evidence.”

”Sorry-“

”And stop apologising- it doesn’t look good on you.”

”Then what does look good on me, Lieutenant?” Connor’s flirtatious remark came out of nowhere.

”I-I... You bastard.” Hank growled, his heart rate increasing. Hank was flustered, this was at least a start. Connor could work with this.

”You didn’t answer my question, Lieutenant.”

”Fuck your question.”

”What else w-“

”Don’t you dare finish that fuckin’ sentence.”

”Okay.” Connor didn’t want to push him too far out of his comfort zone.

”Anyway, back to the original topic, which human do you have a big fat crush on?” Hank was teasing, it was a thinly veiled defence mechanism.

”Uh,” With every time Connor has looked death in the eye you’d think he’d be more confident.

”You?”

 

Connor finally got the kiss he wanted.


End file.
